


Take Me To the Pilot

by yuhaholic



Series: gang gang squa squa [4]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhaholic/pseuds/yuhaholic
Summary: Wonwoo's assignment is simple.Get close to Kim Mingyu. Gather enough evidence to bring him down. Collect his paycheck.





	Take Me To the Pilot

ok hi! if you're a fan of this work, thank you so so so much for your support! i'm gonna be taking it down for a little bit so i can clean the whole thing up and make it better, since there were a lot of things i wanted to change after posting those first chapters :((( but i promise that i'll put it back up once it is finished! stay tuned and let me know if there's anything you want to see in this universe! i'll try to make it work for you!! thanks i love you guys


End file.
